The Five Times the Doctor and DI Tyler Tried To Consummate Their
by AintFraidaNoGhosts
Summary: ...Relationship (And the One Time They Did) First sequel to "Ring Around the Rosie"! The Doctor and DI Tyler have been dating for a little more than three weeks and their UST is at a breaking point. Here is what happens when real life gets in the way for our heroes. I strongly recommend reading that story first.


**Here it is! The first sequel to _Ring Around the Rosie_. Please note that this has been edited for content. The full version can be found on my livejournal, username is onabearskinrug. Enjoy!**

Detective Inspector Rose Tyler had been "officially" dating the Doctor for three weeks, four days, eight hours, and twenty two minutes. In that time, she'd learned that there was a planet with a frozen sea a hundred miles long, that Charles Dickens let Jack call him "Charlie," and that the Doctor had once carried an umbrella and worn a stick of celery. She'd learned that Jack gave the best pedicures, that the TARDIS was inexplicably always on her side in an argument, and that no matter how many times they watched it, they all cried like babies at the end of _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_.

Rose had also learned that the Doctor was _the most phenomenal _kisser she'd ever experienced in her life.

And to her incredible frustration, he _refused _to do anything further. They'd spent hours on her sofa, in the LINDA office, and nearly everywhere on the TARDIS languidly kissing, hands roaming over frustratingly-clothed skin, the Doctor breathlessly pulling away before things got too intense. Rose was going absolutely mad with want for him.

Having suffered a mild injury during their rather intense murder investigation, Rose was out of the field until cleared by her physician, and the Doctor refused to consummate their relationship until she was fully healed. She'd protested thoroughly, contesting that a minor head injury, sprained ankle, and a tiny little scratch did not have to interfere with her love life. He'd given her a heated, stormy stare in response and, with a shiver, she'd stopped protesting.

Finally, a little more than three weeks after the initial attack, her physician pronounced her fully healed. Resisting the urge to punch the air, Rose immediately thanked her, hopped on the tube, and ran as quickly as her heels could carry her to the LINDA office.

She burst through the door, immediately spotting the Doctor behind his desk performing one of his usual office activities, one that happened to include him glaring murderously at his laptop.

"Bloody twenty-first century technology," he muttered, finally glancing up, his eyes shining with delight as a grin spread across his face. "Rose! Hello!"

"I just came from Dr. Jones' office," she rushed out, moving into the room.

His grin immediately turned wicked as he stood up to meet her between the desks. "Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right…"

He immediately encircled her in his arms and tugged her close. "And?"

She stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her own arms around his neck. She leaned in and whispered, "I'm cleared," against his lips.

He let out an incredible, rumbling growl, moving his hand to the small of her back and pressing her lower body against his. Rose gasped as she felt how badly he wanted her, a bit dizzy at the speed of his reaction, and the air immediately whooshed out of her lungs as he began hungrily devouring her mouth.

The three weeks of wanting, followed by three weeks of frustratingly amazing kissing all came rushing out in an instant. Rose hopped up and wrapped her legs around the Doctor's waist, him instinctively grasping her bum to keep her pressed against him. Rose gasped into his mouth and the very real feeling of his arousal pressing against her. He turned and, never breaking the kiss, started walking slowly towards the TARDIS.

A tinkling ring came from inside her jacket pocket. The Doctor broke the kiss and stared at her, his eyes glassy and unfocused, his lips swollen and shining from their kissing, and Rose decided in a split second to pull the phone out of her pocket and toss it carelessly on the sofa.

The Doctor grinned and immediately resumed their activities.

Until his own mobile started singing. He groaned. "D'you mind? I don't want to put you down if I don't have to…"

Rose grinned teasingly, reaching into his suit jacket and fishing around for his mobile in his unnerving bigger-on-the-inside pockets. She relished the way his eyes closed and breath caught every time she not-so-accidentally brushed against his chest. She filed that particular erogenous zone away for further use. Finally, she retrieved his mobile and rolled her eyes at her father's name flashing on the screen.

"It's for me," she muttered, answering the call and pressing the phone to her ear. "Hi, Dad."

"Glad to see you're not dying in a ditch," he quipped. "Dr. Jones said you're clear for field duty. I need you down here, like, five minutes ago."

The Doctor, with his superior hearing must have caught her father's words. Sighing heavily, he helped steady her on her feet as she groaned loudly. "Dad, I'm barely half an hour out of her office…"

"I know, she called me." He sounded weary. "Rose, please…I've got two detectives out on injury, Jeanine just went into labor today, Mickey and Jake are on the other side of London…"

Rose sighed, reaching up and running and hand through the Doctor's hair. "All right, give me twenty minutes."

"Thank you," Pete told her before clicking off.

She handed the Doctor back his mobile, giving him a sad smile. "We have twenty minutes…?" she trailed off suggestively.

The Doctor grinned, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her gently. "Rose Tyler," he whispered. "I'm going to need much, _much _more than twenty minutes with you…"

Rose shivered. "As soon as I'm off," she promised, running her hand down her back and giving his bum and quick squeeze. He gave a delightful little squeak, and Rose giggled. "I…" she kissed his forehead. "Am…" Another to his cheek. "All…" One more gentle press to his nose. "Yours," she whispered, finally pressing her lips to his and nipping his bottom lip teasingly.

"Ohhhhhhh, Rose," he breathed out. "I'll hold you to that…"

* * *

"As soon as I'm off," ended up being four days later.

Rose had picked up a child abduction, putting all of her other cases on the back burner as she traced them from cheap motel to cheap motel. The Doctor knew that she was running on about eight hours of sleep over entire four days, and when they'd finally reunited the family and finished up the interrogation, she looked about ready to drop.

The Doctor had only caught her in passing, but he tried to infuse every brief hug and every squeeze of hands with reassurance and all the adoration he felt for her. When she was finally able to go home, she called him, barely coherent, and he'd shown up on her doorstep with boxes of takeaway less than an hour later.

Their simple dinner mainly consisted of her snuggling against him on the couch and hand-feeding her chicken lo mein until she insisted she was full. They were standing side by side at the kitchen sink as she methodically rinsed the dishes, and the Doctor finally took a moment to truly look at her. Despite her obvious exhaustion, she looked more beautiful to him than ever. He'd rarely seen her so dressed down, wearing simple black leggings and a pink camisole. Her hair was still damp from her shower and combed back into a low, loose ponytail. She wasn't wearing any makeup, and the Doctor very suddenly found himself ravenous for the natural taste of her lips.

Without warning, the Doctor shut off the taps. When Rose turned to him, a question already forming on her lips, he preemptively silenced her with a deep, devouring kiss.

Rose groaned and immediately threaded her fingers in his hair, tugging so hard that it deliciously toed the line between pleasure and pain. He gasped, breaking the kiss and gazing down at his incredible, beautiful girl.

"Are you sure? You must be exhausted…"

"I'm fine," she murmured, grasping him by the tie and tugging him back down into a kiss. "I want this. You've no idea how much…"

"Oh, I think I do," he murmured, capturing her lips once more. Still holding firmly onto his tie and not relinquishing the kiss, she began leading him out of the kitchen and down the hall to her bedroom.

Still not breaking apart, he backed her up against the bed, hovering over her as she lowered herself to the soft bedding and stretched out beneath him. She felt incredible, all gentle curves and soft, fragrant skin. He gently began to press kisses across her cheek and down her jaw, tracing his lips down her neck and making a little, satisfied noise in his throat when he reached the creamy skin above the lace of her camisole.

When a sudden jerk of her chest threatened to throw him completely off her, he glanced up just in time to see the end of a massive, jaw-cracking yawn.

Rose grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry…I'm sorry…that was not a testament to your skills, believe me…"

"Rose, it's all right," he reassured, pushing off to her side and gathering her into his arms. "You're exhausted. And you'll want to be well rested, I promise you," he added in a low, rumbling voice.

Rose's grin widened. She pulled a quilt up from the foot of her bed and spread it over them, turning over on her side so he could spoon up behind her. "Stay?" she murmured.

"Always," he replied softly, pressing a kiss to her neck and settling into the pillow. As she drifted off in his arms, he wondered when lying with an armful of warm, sleepy human had become his favorite activity in all the universe.

* * *

Rose was tired of waiting. She and the Doctor hadn't been alone together in a week, so when he offered a film on the office's new Blu-Ray player, Rose decided that drastic measures were in order.

Letting her overwhelming attraction for this mad alien trump her nerves, she slipped into her most attractive lingerie set and most insensible pair of heels. She wrapped herself in a long black trench coat and with it buttoned securely, made her way to the LINDA office.

The Doctor greeted her with a toe-curling kiss and offered to take her coat. She refused gently and gave him what he thought was a seductive grin, but the Doctor simply shrugged, wrapped his arm around her waist, and started babbling at a thousand miles per hour.

"So, I've got _Lord of the Rings _and, if you promise not to tell anyone, I pulled _The Hobbit _off the TARDIS even though it's not coming out on Blu-Ray for two more years." He picked up a large bowl from the counter and displayed it proudly. "I even made popcorn, Rose! Me! I made popco-"

Rose cut him off with a fierce, hair-grabbing kiss. She pushed him back onto the sofa and, before he could say anything, she slid off the trench coat and couldn't hold back her smile as his jaw hit the floor.

She straddled his lap. He looked completely gobsmacked, and she had to place two fingers delicately under his chin and physically shut his mouth. She leaned in close to his ear and traced her tongue along the shell before nipping the lobe, delighting in the way he shivered against her.

"Make love to me, Doctor," she whispered.

"Oh, yes," he breathed before crashing his lips against hers.

The intensity of his kiss took her breath away. His hands were everywhere, entwined in her hair, gripping her hips, tracing along her waist, and cupping her lace-enclosed breasts with a reverence that threatened to bring tears to her eyes.

"Rose," he gasped as she pressed kisses along his neck and moved her hips erratically against his.

"ROSE IS HERE?!" a slurring voice thundered out from the doorway. "Rose! Hi, Rose! Watcha doin'?"

Rose immediately stalled in her movements, catching the Doctor's gaze and grinning ruefully. "One more interruption, Jack, for old time's sake."

"Blimey, he has such horrific timing," he muttered as Jack stumbled into view, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, guys! Someone spilled popcorn all over the floor. Why are you watching the menu? I love this movie! Oh and it's on Blu-Ray! Neat!"

"Didn't you have a date, Jack?" the Doctor asked, standing up rather stiffly from the couch and disappearing into a small room. He came back with a large grey sweatshirt and handed it to Rose with a small smile.

"Thank you," she whispered, gripping his hand briefly before tugging the sweatshirt over her head. The Doctor plopped down on the sofa next to her and draped an arm casually around her shoulders.

"Oh this guy…he was a total _dick_...and not in the usable sense...just a total L-7 loser! So not worth my time. Not like our Rose. Eh, Rosie? I love you." He rested his head on her shoulder and breathed deeply through his nose. "God you smell good."

"Jack, really? Do you mind?"

Jack blinked at the Doctor before contorting across Rose impressively and sniffing. "You smell good, too. You know, you two…I'm just…_so happy _you found each other. You're both so great and you both smell so good and…" He heaved a deep, dramatic sigh. "Will I ever find what you guys have?"

The Doctor blew out a noisy breath. Rose grinned and squeezed his thigh affectionately, snuggling deeper into his embrace. "You gonna press play there, Jack, or are we gonna watch the menu all night!"

Jack grinned at her stupidly. "Press play!" he exclaimed. "Anybody want to make more popcorn?" He looked at Rose, a look of intense concentration gracing his handsome, inebriated features before he broke out into a grin. "Why, DI Tyler, you do look fetching in my clothing."

* * *

"Rose, we've got the suspects in sight," Mickey's voice crackled over the radio. "Hold your position until I radio back…"

Rose turned to the Doctor, who was sitting in the driver's seat of the Echo. He was slightly reclined, and his suit jacket was flung somewhere in the back seat. His tie was off, the first few buttons of his Oxford were undone, and his shirtsleeves were rolled up his forearms.

He looked positively _delectable. _

As if sensing her thoughts, the Doctor turned to look at her. The moment he met her gaze, Rose immediately climbed over the gearshift and locked him in a desperate kiss.

"We have five minutes," she breathed against his mouth, fingers fumbling over the buttons of his Oxford. "Tops. We can take our time later, but now I need you…_please…_"

"Yes," the Doctor moaned, gripping her hips and pulling her against him.

It couldn't have been a minute later, just as the Doctor's hands were inching up under her skirt, that someone knocked at the fogged up window. The beam of a flashlight nearly blinded her as a muffled voice gently commanded, "Sir, ma'am, step out of the car please…"

"Johnson, you incompetent _moron!" _she practically screeched.

* * *

Rose was beginning to wonder if the universe was conspiring against her. She was a normal, healthy young woman with a completely understandable sex drive. No one would blame her for this, once they saw who she was dating. All she wanted was to spend a nice night with her boyfriend, shagging him rotten at least twice in the process. Wasn't that a normal thing to want with the man she loved?

Rose froze as the thought casually strolled through her mind. It was as if this were an everyday understanding, as if absolutely nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred. She should have been reeling in the knowledge. Instead, a warm contentedness spread through her and a small smile graced her features. She loved him. Her mad, alien boyfriend who'd tried to hard cook an egg in her microwave and nearly exploded the innocent appliance. The man who owned several versions of the same suit and who lived in a dimensionally transcendental space ship. The man who made her see stars with his kisses. She _loved _him, so fiercely that her heart clenched merely _thinking _the word.

As she completed her preparations, Rose never felt the smile leave her face. Her mobile was off, all calls delegated to Mickey while she was unavailable. Candles were flickering all over her apartment and soft music was playing in the background. She'd made a simple dinner and had a gorgeous white wine chilling in the refrigerator. The Doctor was due any moment, and she had all the makings of a romantic evening set out. She was ready to show him how she felt, even if she didn't quite feel ready to say the words out loud.

She heard a key in the lock promptly at seven PM, and nearly jumped out of her skin. The only people who had keys to her flat were her parents and Mickey, and none of them needed to see her dressed in nothing but a fluttery satin robe and a set of barely-there undergarments. She was just about to make a mad dash to her bedroom when the Doctor's voice rang through the flat.

He came into view and Rose crossed her arms over her chest, even as his gaze turned dark as he took in her attire. "How'd you get a key to my flat, then?" she asked, her chastising tone softened by her teasing grin.

"Hmmm?" he asked, eyes still glued to her curves. "Oh, I had one made last week. Are you expecting someone? You're not exactly dressed for company…"

"You…had a key made?"

He looked at her like she had just dribbled on her shirt. "Yes, I…Oh!" He began digging around in his pockets. "I have one for you, too! Two in fact…" He pulled a simple silver chain out of his inside pocket. "Here we are then…key to the office and a TARDIS key…figured best you have one, in case of emergency…what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Rose strode forward and captured his lips in a fierce kiss, trying to pour all of her feelings for him into the press of her lips on his. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her as their mouths moved in perfect synchronization. Rose whimpered, feeling herself falling into a haze of arousal and forcing herself to gently pull away. Panting, she pressed her forehead to his and smiled.

"Blimey," he whispered. "I'll copy every key on my ring if I get that sort of reaction…"

Rose giggled. "Thank you, Doctor. This…means a lot to humans. Exchanging the keys and all that. Though…we didn't really _exchange…_"

"Horrible oversight on my part," he replied, pressing a kiss to her nose. "Forgive me?"

"This time. Come on, I don't know if you could tell, but we've got a nice little evening planned."

"You mean we're not headed right to the bedroom?" he practically growled.

Rose giggled breathlessly as he moved in to trace his lips down her neck. "No, we have a lot to do tonight…dinner, wine, a nice massage…"

"Mmm," he murmured. "You taste…different…is this…"

"Edible body powder," she murmured, weaving her hands into his hair. "Banana flavored…"

The Doctor groaned and recaptured her mouth. Rose kissed him back enthusiastically, nipping and devouring his full lips…

Which seemed to be growing fuller and fuller against hers by the second.

Rose pulled away and gasped.

"Wose, wot…" The Doctor's swollen eyes went as wide as he could make them, reaching his puffy fingers up to his rounded cheeks. "Wot? Wose…"

"Oh, Doctor!" Rose wailed, trailing her fingers over his swollen face. "You must have been allergic to something in my body powder…I'm sorry!"

"Oh no, Wose…pwease, it's not yow fawlt," he said, and Rose had to pinch her lips to keep from smiling. "Ah wuined ow eefning…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Doctor! What do you need?" Rose asked. "Water? Cortizone? Do you have an epi pen or anything? Do you need to go to the hospital? Oh, my God, can you _breath?_"

"Ahm fahn," he murmured. "Ah can matabahlahs the toxin. Maht take some tahme…Ahl need some wahter…"

"Of course! Why don't you go pick out a film and rest on the couch? I'll bring some water…" She looked at him, his poor, miserable face so closely resembling a puffer fish that she had to forcibly swallow back her giggles. "…best bring a straw, too."

They fell asleep on her couch that night in the middle of the third _Twilight _film, which she knew the Doctor had chosen just to spite her. They'd thrown popcorn at the television and laughed, Rose helping him sip his water as his face gradually returned to normal.

Rose watched him as she drifted off, the swelling nearly gone completely. Apparently metabolizing toxins was exhausting, and he insisted he needed a power nap. His breath was deep and even as he held her close to his body, his hand wrapped around her waist and arm cradling her head.

_I guess this is the stuff of lasting love,_ Rose mused, smiling to herself as she drifted off in his arms.

* * *

Rose hung up her desk phone and sighed deeply, pressing her palms against her eyes in an attempt to stave off the headache she could feel coming at her like a freight train.

"What was all that about?" a low voice murmured in her ear. She jumped about two feet off her chair and spun around to face the Doctor, his face inches from hers and grinning broadly. "Hello!"

Rose couldn't help but smile back, as it seemed to be her default expression whenever they were together. "Hello. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, little of this, little of that," he replied, grasping onto her shoulders and spinning her chair back before kneading the tense muscles gently. Rose groaned and let her head lull forward, completely at his mercy. "Who was on the phone that had you so distressed?"

Rose sighed and reached up to still his hands. She lifted them off her shoulders and laced her fingers with his, guiding him around her to sit in a nearby chair. "I have to go to Glasgow. Immediately, if not sooner. They need me to testify in a narcotics case I worked a few months back. They didn't think it was necessary at first but now the defense is apparently drowning."

"Oh," he replied. "How long?"

She met his gaze, trying to infuse her face with as much apology as she could muster. "Two weeks."

His face fell, and he reminded Rose so much of a lost little boy that all she wanted to do was engulf him in her arms and never let him go. "Two weeks?"

"Maybe less, it depends on how long sentencing takes."

"Or maybe more," he pouted.

Her heart clenched and she wanted nothing more than to kiss away his pout and she was suddenly very put out at their surroundings. Despite the fact that everyone at the station knew about their romance, she still wanted to be professional, even though most of the early snogs of their relationship took place in conference rooms or darkened corners all over the station. After a quick glance around, she realized no one was paying them any attention. Rose reached up and pressed her fingertips to his lips, smoothing away his pout and shivering as he kissed the pads of her fingers.

"I don't want you to go," he whispered, grasping her hands and lacing their fingers together.

"I don't want to go," she replied. "But I really have to. Why don't you come with me?"

His face lit up, but before he could respond, Rose saw her father exit his office, looking completely frazzled. She could tell the moment the Doctor noticed him as well, because his face fell once again. Once Pete's gaze fell on them, a wave of relief passed across his weary features and he hurried over to Rose's desk.

"Doctor, if I were a religious man I'd be singing a 'Hallelujah' right now. With Rose being out the next few weeks, Jeanine still on maternity leave, and about half dozen other major issues that I can't get into, I really could use an extra hand...come see me as soon as you're done doing...whatever it is you two are doing here..."

Before the Doctor could protest, Pete hurried back into his office, distracted. He turned back to Rose just as Jack came up behind him and dropped a small stack of files in his lap. "Three new clients this week, Doc, and someone wants to know if you do private parties. I said you'd call her back."

"Her?" Rose asked, affronted. "Absolutely not!"

"What she said," the Doctor hastily agreed. He met Rose's gaze, the despondent expression back on his face. "I'll...miss you."

Jack coughed and mumbled something about being needed elsewhere, scurrying off to presumably give them some privacy. As soon as he disappeared around the corner, she smiled softly at the Doctor and reached up to cradle his face in her palm. "I'll miss you. We'll talk every night."

"And this ridiculous mobile that Jack made me get is equipped with something called FaceTime," he replied. "Yours is as well, if I'm not mistaken. I expect full video chat access."

"_Full _access?" Rose teased, her tongue caught in her teeth.

"Behave."

"Wish I didn't have to."

The Doctor sighed, lacing their fingers together once again. "Hurry back to me, you hear?"

"Yes, sir." With another quick glance around, Rose dropped a gentle kiss to his lips. "Don't let Jack throw any wild keggers in my apartment, please."

"Dammit!" a voice called from around the corner. "I'll have to cancel all the strippers! No chance of getting my deposit back now..."

* * *

Rose had been in Glasgow for nearly a week. She'd caught up with some old friends, become re-acquainted with her colleagues, and spent a ridiculous amount of time in a mediocre hotel room. Most of her time had been spent in court, and despite the lack of activity, she was exhausted. Back in London, she and the Doctor had spent as many nights as they could together, and generally when they didn't she was grabbing cat naps on one of the station bunks. She hadn't realize how used she'd grown to his presence until she found it difficult to sleep without him next to her.

She dragged herself into the room around seven, exhausted from five nights of restless sleep, almost to the point of throwing back a shot of NyQuil and sleeping for the next twelve hours. In fact, she got as far as tossing her suit jacket over a chair and flopping down on the bed before "Dr. Feelgood" began blasting out from the bag still clutched in her hand.

She was already grinning as she answered it, a bit of the pep back in her voice. "Hello there."

"Hello," the Doctor's weary voice greeted. "You're already back at the hotel?"

"Yeah, for the night," Rose replied. "I think I'm turning into a senior citizen."

"Well, considering you're dating one I'd say it fits, doesn't it?" She could hear the smile in his voice despite the fact that he sounded more exhausted than she'd ever heard him before.

"You all right?"

"I'm always all right," he replied automatically.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that!"

He sighed. "I'll admit I'm not at my best, but don't you worry about me. How was your day? You don't have any plans tonight?"

Rose huffed. She wasn't convinced, but it would do no good to try and pry a long talk out of her slightly emotionally stunted Time Lord. "Shireen and Keisha were talking about drinks later, but I told them I was completely knackered. Why?"

Rose jumped nearly five feet in the air when someone took that moment to knock at her door. She moaned and groaned into the phone about having to actually use more effort than required to blink and hauled herself out of bed, the Doctor's warm chuckles making her smile.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," she told him as she reached the heavy door. "You're the one who gets to..."

Words failed her as she threw open the door and nearly dropped the phone in shock.

The Doctor was standing in the doorway, mobile still pressed to his ear, looking more rumpled and disheveled and beautiful than she'd ever seen him before. His suit was horribly wrinkled, his tie was askew, his hair was in wild disarray, and his pale face broke into a breathtaking grin the moment he saw her.

"What..." she managed to squeak out. "How..?"

"Well, to answer the first question, it's me. Hello!" He offered a cheeky little wave and Rose only just resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "And the second, the train. Bloody twenty-first century transport. I could have been here before you if I had the TARDIS..."

"What are you _doing _here?" Rose finally managed to choke out.

"I, erm..." he rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. "I haven't really been able to sleep...while you've been gone. So I got a lot of work done and the rest Jack can take care of and I just..." He trailed off and moved to run his hands through his hair.

"You just...?" Rose prompted.

"I just...missed you." He finally admitted, staring directly into her eyes. "Oh, Rose...I missed you so much."

A lump started to rise in her throat. She reached out and cupped his cheek, the Doctor practically sagging at the contact and reaching one of his hands to cover hers. She brought her other hand up to mirror the first and, standing a bit on her tiptoes, she pulled him down and pressed her lips against his.

Rose hadn't realized how acutely she had missed kissing him until a rather embarrassing whimper escaped her throat the moment their lips met. The noise seemed to flip a switch within the Doctor. He immediately threaded an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him as he deepened the kiss.

"No interruptions?" he murmured.

"None," Rose promised as she pushed his long trench to the floor. "You sure Jack is in London?"

He chuckled breathlessly against her lips. "I am 99% certain that he did not follow me up here."

"Good." Rose reached behind him to shut and lock the door. "Just so we're clear."

"Crystal," he murmured, attacking her lips with a growl.

* * *

It took a bit of time for Rose to register that her ears were ringing and her throat felt scratchy. As her faculties returned to her, she realized that, based on the evidence, her screams must have been audible halfway across the city. The Doctor was a delicious weight on top of her, panting as though he had run a marathon, his hair slightly damp as she ran her fingers through it.

"Blimey," he finally muttered, voice slightly muffled as he still had his face pressed against her neck.

"Yeah..." she agreed, still not quite capable of more complex speech.

"You are...very talented." He finally lifted his head and gave her a lazy smile, his eyes half lidded and his face more relaxed and content than she'd seen in the near two months since she'd met him.

She returned his grin and tilted her head up to kiss him. She wanted to tell him how she felt, could feel the words bubbling up in her chest, but she kept her mouth firmly attached to his, hoping that she could dampen down her instincts by pouring all of her unspoken words into their kiss. The Doctor groaned and deepened the kiss, as if he could sense her emotions, and Rose realized with a start that it was more than a possibility. She knew he would never delve into her mind without permission, but she had no idea how much she could be projecting in their current state.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to break the kiss. She couldn't say the words, but she very much wanted him to know how she felt.

She was just wrapping her arms around his neck to roll them over when the phone rang loudly from the night stand. Rose groaned and reached out blindly to pick up the receiver, trying not to sound too irritated as she muttered "Hello?"

"Ma'am, this is the front desk calling," a bored-sounding young man replied.

The Doctor, who had resumed kissing her neck, grinned broadly. "Strange...I didn't know desks knew how to use phones..."

Rose smacked his shoulder playfully as the young man continued. "We've had several complaints from the neighbors about the...ah..._noise_ coming from your room. Please keep the other guests in mind when engaging in your...er...activities."

The Doctor glanced up at her and grinned devilishly, his hand tracing down her body and causing Rose to bite her lip against the moan that threatened to escape her throat. "Yes, sir. I apologize. Won't happen again."

"Oh won't it..." the Doctor muttered as his hands began teasing between her legs.

"Thank you, ma'am. Enjoy your stay."

"She will," the Doctor said into the receiver before grabbing the phone with his free hand and replacing it deftly in its cradle before returning his full attention to Rose. "Now, darling, you are going to have to be very..." He murmured as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "..._very..._" He trailed his lips down her torso and Rose squirmed, her breath turning labored. He placed a kiss to her hip as he moved closer to where she wanted his mouth the most. "..._quiet..."_

Rose dutifully swallowed back her moan. After all, she did love a challenge.


End file.
